Starry Night Scramble
by HetaliaMoon
Summary: It's the day before the Starry Night Festival, and Rio is trying her best to ask Neil out before the event without embarrassing herself. But how is she going to do that with Allen constantly following her, and with the possibility that Neil doesn't even like her like that! My first story on here, and also my first Harvest Moon story! Hope you like it!
1. Allen and Neil

**Rio's Diary**

**Hey, I'm Rio!**

**I live on a farm, in the middle of Echo Village, and I'm helping bring life back to the village! I still think its impossible though; I think old man Dunhill might be going slightly funny in the head.**

**However, today is Winter 24, and I have other... pressing matters.**

**Tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival, and I need to pick a guy to take with me! But it's a little more complicated than you might imagine...**

**Rio's POV**

**I'd just finished taking care of my animals of the farm when I took a stroll up into the village. I like to visit everyone in the morning and give them gifts; especially Neil. I've always liked him; he seems very sweet to me. Everyone thinks I'm mental, but I think that he's actually a kind person behind his cold appearance.**

**I was just outside his house with some shrimp chilli, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.**

**"Hey there, princess. You in a hurry?" **

**Of course, it was Allen. I swear to Goddess he always seems to be around whenever I plan to meet up with Neil. **

**"Oh hi, Allen. I was just on my way to deliver-" I began to explain, but I was suddenly interrupted by his finger pressed on my lips, shushing me.**

**"There's no need for words, princess. I can see it in your eyes. You WANT me." Allen swept me off my feet and lifted me into the air.**

**I blushed. **

**"Wait, w-what? I never said anything-"**

**Once again, I was interrupted by the flirtatious hair stylist. **

**"Sweetie, sweetie. You don't need to explain anything to me! I can practically read your thoughts! And I know EXACTLY what you're up to!" He smiled confidently. "You were on your way to ask me to the Starry Night Festival, weren't you? Oh, my dear, your eyes are full of passion. I can see your lust for me! Well now, you don't need to go any further. Because I found you first! And come on, who wouldn't want a romantic star gazing date with me, hm?" He winked, and waited for my answer.**

**"Uh... Well, Allen..." I stuttered, still shocked from his previous outburst. "I don't think you understand... I was on my way to deliver this to Neil." I tried to explain as politely as possible.**

**Allen completely ignored this statement, and continued rambling on.**

**"Ugh, Neil. Don't get me started on that scruffy animal lover. His hair is SUCH a mess. I just can't see what you see in him, princess. He's got no sense of style. Seriously, I don't think anyone enjoys his company. HAHA!" Allen was laughing at his own "joke", when a blonde haired man with ruby red eyes appeared behind Allen, glaring at him, with Allen completely unaware.**

**"I mean SERIOUSLY," continued Allen. "Do you even like him, Rio? Cause I think you're just putting up with him to make him feel better! HAHA!"**

**"You're not very quiet, you know." Grumbled an annoyed Neil. **

**Allen jumped. **

**"AH! When did YOU get there?!" he shrieked.**

**"Just now. Thought I'd try and save Rio from your creepiness." Neil turned and gave me a small smile, causing me to blush like crazy. **

**"Psh. Saving?! Honestly Neil. You don't know the first thing about attracting girls. They're all CRAZY over me!" Allen sighed, though when he turned to look at me, he had to hold back his annoyance of my clear attraction to Neil.**

**"Hn... Anyway princess. You never gave me my answer! Though do I need one? Hehe." Allen winked at me once more. Neil cringed.**

**"Um, I'm sorry, Allen... It's just... I, uh..." I trailed off, trying to think of a diplomatic way of saying no. However, I obviously didn't need one.**

**"Wow. You surprise me, Rio. You seriously have no taste in men. Most girls would be flattered that someone like ME declared his feelings to them. Psh. I guess you're a lost cause. See you." Allen span around, flipped his hair, and strutted away.**

**After a moment of silence, Neil laughed, and simply said. "I think HE'S a lost cause."**

**We both laughed, and then I remembered what I was coming for in the first place. **

**"Oh yeah! I forgot! I was on my way to give you this, Neil! I know you like it..." I blushed a bit, as I handed over the dish.**

**Neil looked a little confused, and took a look at the dish, realising what it was.**

**"Woah! How did you know I liked this? It looks good!" Neil's stomach growled, agreeing with him, and he blushed a little. "Reminds me. I have something for you, too." He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, just staring at me.**

**"Gah! Sorry... W-would you like to come inside? It's a bit cold out here, and I don't want you to- Agh! There I go again! Sorry... I just meant, if you'd like-" he rambled, in an embarrassed sort of manner, before I interrupted him.**

**"I'd love to come inside, Neil." I smiled, with a slight blush.**

**"S-seriously? Wow... W-well, lets go then." He stammered, before opening the door for me.**


	2. A Gift from Neil

**Neil's POV**

**'Wow, my heart has been hammering all day thinking about her, and now she's in my house?! Jeez, I didn't think she'd actually say yes...' I thought as we entered my house.**

**"I like your house! It feels cosy!" Rio said, smiling at me. **

**"C-cosy?!" I stuttered, trying my best trying not to sound cold. I do that way too often, and it's usually by mistake. "W-well, I'm glad you like it." **

**"I love it!" she grinned, her eyes wandering around the room, until she spotted my guitar.**

**"Wow! Do you play guitar?"**

**"Well, yeah. But I don't think I'm that good." I smiled. **

**I secretly wished she hadn't seen the guitar. I don't like playing in front of others.**

**"Oh come on Neil! I bet you're great! Can you play something for me?" **

**'Ah shoot.' I thought. **

**"Ehhh, I'm really not that good..." I insisted.**

**"Please, Neil! For me?" She looked up at me, with those gorgeous blue eyes.**

**'Oh Goddess, she's giving me the puppy dog eyes.' I thought.**

**I sigh. "Hn... Just don't tell anyone else, ok?" I pick up my guitar and begin to play a fairly simple song that I'd written many years ago. I was quite proud of it, at the time. Without really thinking about it, I began to sing. I guess it was just a habit, but dammit, why did I have to start singing in front of her?! How embarrassing... However, I continued until the end of the song, and she listened carefully the entire time.**

**"You're incredible!" She giggled when I'd finished.**

**"Not really... But thanks." I smiled at her, blushing. At least she enjoyed it.**

**"That singing voice of yours... Wow! So sexy..." She tried to keep her voice down, but I heard her, and blushed intensely. Dammit, I hate it when that happens. Allen once told me "You are so tsundere! HAHA!" I wish I knew what he meant... Anyway...**

**"Ummm... Oh yeah, I was going to give you something, wasn't I?" I remembered, quickly changing the subject. I was at ease, but then I also remembered what my gift actually was. My face turned pale.**

**I fumbled around in more pockets until I found it, with a typhoon of thoughts crashing through my head.**

**'Do I even dare give it to her? Does she even LIKE me? I could always give her a sheep treat instead to cover it up. No, Neil, NO! Are you a man or a mouse?! But I don't want to embarrass her, or myself. Allen seems to like her enough... Gah! Who am I kidding. I brought her all this way...' **

**Little did I realise the entire time I was pondering, my face had been getting redder and redder.**

**"Neil? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Rio questioned me, looking slightly worried.**

**"Gah!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "S-sorry, about that... It's just..." **

**I blushed, and held out my gift.**

**"A c-confession ring?" Rio took the ring, blushing intensely, but smiling at me. "Oh Neil..." Rio rustled around in her bag, only to reveal a confession ring herself. "I brought this for you, too!"**

**I took the ring, blushing. The moment was so perfect. **

**I hugged her tightly, staring into her eyes. The moment was so perfect. I leant nearer to her lips, and she closed her eyes, along with me. **

**But then who should strut through the door?**

**Allen. **


	3. Allen's Arrival

**Allen's POV**

**I was still frustrated with Rio's rejection. Nobody had ever rejected me before. I just couldn't see what she saw in Neil. **

**"What does he have that I don't?!" I muttered to myself angrily, pacing back and forth in my salon. I stared at my reflection in a mirror, and flipped my hair.**

**"I wonder what they're doing now. Maybe she only likes him as a friend." I wondered out loud. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to bless them with the pleasure of my company."**

**I left the salon, and made my way down the road until I was near Neil's house. To my surprise, I heard music. I glanced through his window, trying not to be seen. Then, I saw Neil playing a guitar, and singing?! **

**'Since when did he do that?!' I thought, becoming increasingly annoyed when I saw Rio's delight.**

**Even though I did NOT want this performance to continue, I decided not to interrupt, yet. I didn't want to look completely rude in front of my princess. I have etiquette, after all.**

**I waited, rather impatiently however, until I heard the music stop. **

**'Wait, now what?' I pondered. I'd not really thought about what I was going to say. I needed an excuse. I planned them in my head.**

**'Rio! I brought you a gift to apologise for my manners! Wait, no. My manners weren't even bad. Neil! I need to have a word with you! I want to buy a cow! Wait, no! I don't even like animals! AAARGH.' **

**I then had a different thought. I delved into my pockets until I found the thing I was looking for. I had been planning to save it for a better time, and better place, but desperate times called for desperate measures. **

**I eyed the confession ring. **

**'There's no way she could refuse, right? Oh of course not. She likes me and she knows it. She's in denial! Haha! Who wouldn't fall for my charms?' I psyched myself up for my grand entrance. I whipped out a mirror, and quickly re-adjusted my hair. "Looking good Allen!" I told myself confidently.**

**I took a deep sigh, and burst through the door, to find... Wait, WHAT?!**

**Neil and Rio were hugging each other, and were, by the looks of it, moments away from kissing one another. **

**'Oh Goddess.' I thought. 'What am I meant to do now?'**

**"OH COME ON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Neil yelled, angrily staring at me. He began to shout numerous expletives into my face. He seriously has no manners, especially in front of a lady.**

**I decided to ignore his foul language, and turned to Rio instead. I hastily put the ring back in my pocket. **

**"Oh, princess. What on earth was he doing to you? Poor girl. Ah well, you're safe with me now, my princess. I will be your hero! Foul mouthed animal lover..." I spat, though still trying to maintain my charm. I put my arm around her neck.**

**"Allen! You don't understand! I'm-"**

**I decided to interrupt her.**

**"It's ok, it's ok. I know. It wasn't your fault, and I forgive you. Neil should be ashamed! We all know that you only have feelings for me, don't we now? Hehe." I winked at her, and then proceeded to glare at Neil.**

**"Allen... Get off my girlfriend." Neil muttered, obviously trying to keep as calm as possible. **

**"Girlfriend? Oh stop dreaming, Neil. You're just trying to make poor Rio feel bad. Poor girl. We all know she'd never accept someone as atrocious as you. Especially after turning me down! Haha!" I chortled.**

**"Um, Allen..." Rio murmured quietly, raising her hand up to me, so I could see the one thing that could crush my dreams. A confession ring. **

**'It couldn't be true, could it?! Surely not.' I tried to reassure myself, and then turned around to see that Neil was also wearing one. **

**"There's no way..." I muttered, becoming flustered. I let go of Rio, and turned to leave. "You really have no taste in men, Rio. None." I sighed. "Don't get the wrong idea. I only cared about you falling for a man who wouldn't treat you like he should." I gave Neil a death stare. "Nothing more. Seems like you don't trust my advise, anyway. See you."**

**I flipped my hair, and began to leave, when my confession ring fell out of my pocket with a clatter.**

**I blushed intensely, and picked it up, looking at Rio.**

**She seemed to get the hint, and gasped. However, she was still clinging onto Neil's arm. Psh. No taste at all.**

**I left the house, slamming the door, and flipping my hair. Screw etiquette.**


End file.
